Not So Bad After All
by beachgal607
Summary: Amy's stuck in the middle of no where after finding out some terrible news. Will someone be there to help her out? [LitaCarlito] ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Woo! Another one shot! I'm probably going to stick to writing one shots for a while now, longer fics seem to wear me out and I feel like I can't be as creative with them. But don't worry, I will finish the longer fics that I have started, it just might take me awhile.

Let me know what you think of this pairing. I was sitting here thinking about who I wanted to write about and these two came into mind since I haven't really written much about either of them. And even if they aren't the traditional couple, after thinking about it, I found them kind of cute together. Anyways, enough with my babbling on, here's the fic.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

I'm supposed to be in Rochester right now. Instead I'm sitting on the side of road in the middle of no where, listening to my ipod. I've been here for almost two hours by now, at least I think it's two hours. I would have tried to call Trish, but I accidentally left my phone in the assholes car. And everyone else should already be at the arena by now. So in other words, I'm screwed.

I let out a sigh and I run a hand through my fiery red hair as I move ahead to the next song on my playlist. Back in Black by AC/DC. Just as I'm about to belt out the infamous hook, my ipod dies on me. What a piece of crap. I'm just not having a good day today. I slowly take the headphones off and wrap them around the small white device and I put them into my bag.

I uncross my legs and lay back onto the grass and let out another sigh. I know I should start walking somewhere, but mentally I just can't get what happened earlier out of my mind. I should have expected it to happen. Trish warned me about it. Heck, even Jeff wanted me to be careful. I guess this is just what I get for not listening to them.

I look up into the blue sky and start to look at the clouds. One looks like my dog. I bring my hand up to cup my forehead above my eyes so I can get a better look as I hear screeching tires. I remove my hand from my face as I can vaguely hear a car window roll down.

"Amy?" The man asks as I prop myself up on my elbows so I can look at the person who stopped.

"Hey." I said as I looked at the man in the car.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as a confused look spread over his face.

"It's a long story." I answered with a bit of a sigh.

"Well, do you want a ride?" He asked me.

"That would be nice." I replied as I got up from where I was laying and grabbed my bag from off the ground. I walk over to his black escape and open the passenger side door and I throw my bag into the back seat. Then I climbed into the seat and close the door behind me and he took off down the road once again.

"So you want to share what happened to you? We do have a while before we actually get to Rochester. You really don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm just curious as to how someone like you ends up in the middle of nowhere. I mean, how long where you even there for?" He asked me as he looked over at me before returning his eyes back to the vacant road.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped. It's not like I've ever had an in depth conversation with this man before and all of a sudden he wants to know about my private life? I catch a look of him out of the corner of my eye and I see a hurt expression cross his face. "Look, I'm sorry." I apologized." I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, I've just had a bad day."

"It's alright, we all have those kind of days." He answered as he looked over at me and offered me a bit of a smile. Maybe he isn't as bad as what I thought. Yeah, I may have never sat down and talked with him before, but if I would have my now ex-boyfriend probably would have done something that we both would have regretted.

"I was there for just about two hours." I said as I glanced down at the clock in the car to confirm my guess.

"Two hours! What were you doing that entire time?" He asked me as he continued to drive.

"Listening to my ipod, well before the battery gave out anyways." I answered with a shrug as I quickly looked over at him. You know, he's sorta cute once I think about it. Wait a second, I need to stop. I just dumped my boyfriend two hours ago. I think it's a little too soon that I get into another relationship. But like he has feelings for me anyways.

"Didn't you try to call someone?" He questioned as he turned to look at me.

"I couldn't, I left my phone in his car." I replied as I ran a hand through my hair. He reached over and ran his hand over my hair. I turned to look at him as he held up a small twig.

"It was in your hair." He said with a bit of a smile as he tossed it out his open window. A small smile crept across my face. "Who's car, Adam's?" He asked as he shook me back into reality.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Where is he? His car didn't break down, did it?" He asked, trying to piece together what happened.

"Nope, but that bastard deserves his car to break down. I demanded that he let me out." I answered as I looked over at the tanned skinned man.

"Why would you do that?" He asked me as confusion spread across his face once again.

"I found out that he was cheating on me with that whore Ashley." I responded as I recalled what happened earlier that day.

"_Adam, can we please just listen to my music for once?" I asked, more than slightly annoyed as he threw one of his CDs into the CD player._

"_Amy, you're music sucks." He replied with a chuckle as I crossed my arms over my chest. His phone started to go off. "Hey babe, could you get that for me? It's in my bag." I let out an annoyed grumble as I turned to the back seat of the car and began to rummage through his bag. His phone stopped ringing before I found it. I opened the phone and began to dial his voicemail._

"_Hey sexy. It's Ashley. But I bet you already knew that, didn't you? You probably didn't pick up the phone because you're with that uptight slut of a girlfriend. Oh well. I just wanted to tell you how utterly amazing last night was. It was even better than last week. And I can't wait to see you again. Call me when you can." The voicemail said. I slammed his phone shut and glared at him._

"_Who was that?" He asked with a nervous chuckle._

"_Oh I think you know who that was." I answered coldly._

"_It was Jay, wasn't it? You know he can overstep his boundaries every once and a while." He said as he pulled on his collar._

"_Please Adam, don't pull that crap with me. But then again, I guess I am your 'uptight slut of a girlfriend' now aren't I?" I replied as I used my fingers to put air quotes around the words uptight slut of a girlfriend._

"_Come on Amy, you know I don't think of you like that." He said as he pulled the car over to a stop on the side of the road. _

"_Oh yeah, than why are you cheating on me you son of a-" I got out before he put a hand over my wrist and I yanked it away from him. I reached in the back of the car and grabbed my bag. "Adam, we're through. Don't talk to me, don't call me, in fact, don't even look at me anymore. Go have fun with that whore." I said as I opened the door of the car and sat down outside._

"That's not cool." He said trying to lighten up the situation. "Really though Amy, you deserve much better than him. He's a low life and he can have Ashley if he wants." He continued as he got more serious.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied as I looked over at the man. "So now that I told you my story, why the heck are you so late? You know Vince is going to have your ass for not being on time."

"Well, that's a good question." He said as he let out a sigh. "I was on the phone with my sister for almost an hour because our dog that we had growing up died this morning. And then I got held up at the rental car place because I apparently look exactly like someone who stole a car from them recently."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Carlito." I said as I placed my hand over his that was resting in between our seats. "My day is nothing compared is yours. When my old dog, Cody, died I was upset for months."

"Don't worry about it." He answered as he gently squeezed my hand. "Like I said, we all have bad days every once and a while." I shot him a small smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the arena that Raw was being held at for that night. I realized that my hand was still in his so I pulled it away from his and reached in back for my bag. "Let me get that for you." He said as he got out from the car and walked around to the passengers side. I opened up my door and stood next to him as he pulled our bags out from the car. He handed my bag to me but I set it on the ground gently and pulled Carlito into a hug.

"Thank you so much Carlito, I don't know what I would have done without you today." I said into his chest.

"Don't you worry about it sweetie." He answered as he gently pressed a kiss to my forehead and I let go of him slowly. "You ready to go in there now?" He asked as he let his arm drape around my shoulders as I picked my bag up.

"Under one condition." I replied as I looked up at him.

"And what could that be?" He answered with a smile.

"Don't leave me. I don't think I could handle seeing him with her." I asked as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I won't honey." He said as we began to walk to the arena. His arm left my shoulders and he wrapped his hand around my smaller one. I looked over at him and flashed him a smile. Sure today didn't start out that great, but it didn't end up that bad.


End file.
